Content sharing services have been developed as a technique to provide an online marketplace for creative professionals to sell content, such as images. A creative professional, for instance, may capture or create images that are exposed via the content sharing services to potential customers such as marketing professionals, casual users, and so on. For example, a creative professional may capture an image of a coworkers conversing next to a watercooler. The image is then uploaded and tagged for availability as part of the content sharing service such that a marketing professional performing a search for “office” and “watercooler” may locate the image. The content sharing service also includes functionality to make the image available for purchase or licensing in response to payment of a fee, e.g., as part of a subscription service, pay per use, and so forth.
In a digital online marketplace, however, search results may become stale very quickly by including items that although were once of interest to users are no longer of interest, e.g., an image of an outdated item such as an older mobile phone when images of newer phones are available.